The present invention relates to a dog entry system for eliminating the need of a hunter or boater to lift his/her dog into the boat, risking capsizing of the boat, back injury, or injury to the dog.
A different product on the market is called an "Adjustable Dog Doc" which is a welded one inch square tube framework, wooden platform, adjustable to the water line (nonsubmersible) with indoor/outdoor carpet on a 24 inch square wooden platform.
The "Retriever Ladder" is different in the following aspects:
1. Offset transom mounting arm which enables its use with a motor. PA1 2. Metal Mesh platform allowing maximum traction for the dog. PA1 3. Metal Mesh platform allowing it to be submersed at an angle below the water line so the dog can swim onto it and easily step into the boat. PA1 4. Pivots out of the water and into the boat for easy stowage. PA1 5. Adjustable transom clamp to allow for different transom heights and designs.